I have friends in holy spaces
by prettyoddrydonfan
Summary: Kiba and Naruto are best friends one day when Kiba's mother and sister are away Kiba invites Naruto to come over and play.


**So I finished a fic called: _Lying is the most fun Naruto can have without taking his clothes off,_ some time ago. Or Lying is the most fun... for short (which is a SasuNaruSasu fic) I hinted a lot at Naruto's past sexual life and incounters. So I'll be releasing a few one-shots relating back to that story.**

**You don't have to read Lying is the most fun... to understand this oneshot. There are hints of Neji/Kiba but for the most part this is just some Naruto and Kiba fun so enjoy!**

**This is rated M for a reason you guys. Also I do not own Naruto or Panic! At the Disco this is just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Oneshot#1: I have friends in holy spaces Naru/Kiba**

* * *

**4:26 P.M**

Naruto made his way down the sidewalk excitedly. It was the weekend and his best friend's family was out, and when his best friend's family was out that only meant one thing...

'Heh heh heh... just you wait Kiba, I'm going to do you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week.' Naruto stood in front of Kiba's front door and wiped off the drool that began forming at the corner of his mouth. With out any warnings Naruto opened the front door and jump into the house enthusiastically.

"I'm here!"

Naruto stood in place looking around the house expecting Akamaru to come out of no where and tackle him to the floor and assault him with wet slobbery kisses. Instead of an excited Akamaru running down the stairs what came down was better. Naruto's greedily took in the sight of a very shirtless Kiba slowly approaching him; wearing nothing but a pair of baggy sweats.

"You could have knocked you know."

Naruto chuckled, "Why would I knock? No one is here except you. Besides, even if you weren't home alone your mom wouldn't care. She loves me more then she loves you."

Kiba rolled his eyes and made his way into the kitchen, Naruto slowly fallowed behind his friend, enjoying the view.

"Speaking of your mom when is she and your sister coming home?"

Kiba opened a cabinet and pulled out a bag of popcorn, "They'll be back tomorrow morning."

Naruto nodded his head as Kiba made his way to the microwave and put the bag of popcorn in the microwave and set it for three minutes.

"Where's Akamaru?"

"Sleeping. You know how he loves to take up my whole bed and nap."

Naruto smiled and walked up behind his best friend and pressed himself against Kiba's backside letting his hands roam the warm flesh beneath his callused hands. Naruto licked a hot trail down Kiba's neck then bit his shoulder softly.

"So we have the house to ourselves?"

Kiba blushed, "You know we do. Also I was hoping we could get through at least one movie before you decide to molest me you moron..."

Naruto chuckled and began palming his best friend through his sweats, Naruto brought his lips to Kiba's ear, "Just one quick screw then we'll go watch a movie. I haven't touched myself all day and I'm raring to go."

"You're such a-mmm..."

"I'm such a what?" Naruto asked squeezing at Kiba's half hard dick.

"Do you never stop talking?"

Naruto smirked and slid Kiba's sweats down his slender hips. Without having to ask Kiba rested his arms and head on the counter, pushing his backside eagerly towards Naruto. Naruto leaned over and licked a hot trail down Kiba's back while rubbing a single finger teasingly around Kiba's warm entrance.

"Would you stop teasing me already?"

Naruto chuckled and fell to his knees, Naruto brought his tongue to Kiba's enterence and slid his tongue inside the tight heat. Kiba groaned and held onto the counter top for dear life. The blond slid his tongue in and out of Kiba's hole a few more times before he stood up from where he was kneeling; earning a pained whimper in return. Naruto rolled his eyes, sliding two fingers inside Kiba and began oh so slowly thrusting them in and out.

"Be patient for once will ya?" Naruto muttered rubbing his fingers slowly against Kiba's prostate.

Kiba let out a low moan and began riding Naruto's fingers letting out an occasional groan.

"You know exactly what to do to drive me crazy"

"Now whose being impatient?" Kiba looked over his shoulder with a wide grin on his face to only see Naruto palming himself through his jeans. "Fuck me already will ya?"

Naruto made a low growling noise and slid his pants down and lined himself up with the brunettes tight hole and slid slowly inside to the hilt. Kiba groaned loudly and began riding Naruto's throbbing dick.

The blond graoned and gripped Kiba's hips, thrusting in and out at a harsh pase. Before Kiba could complain Naruto hit Kiba's sweet spot dead on.

"Ah f-fuck Naruto!" Kiba moaned loudly sticking his ass out more towards Naruto, giving him better acess.

Naruto smirked and dug his fingernails into Kiba's hips as he began to pound into him at a faster speed. Naruto groaned as he felt his stomach began to tighten. Without having to be told, Naruto wrapped his hand around Kiba's erection and began to rub Kiba in time with his thrusts.

"Shit! I'm going to mmm fuck!" Kiba moaned loudly cumming before he could finish his sentence.

Naruto moaned loudly as Kiba tightened around his dick. Naruto thrusted into Kiba a few more times before cumming hard.

Naruto chuckled, slowly sliding out of Kiba. "Popcorns done."

Naruto pulled a bowl out of the cabinet and handed it to Kiba, Kiba poured the pop corn into the bowl and made his way to the refrigerator and pulled out a few sodas. Naruto stripped off his shirt and left it on the kitchen floor along with the rest of their clothes.

Naruto made his way into the living room and laid down on the couch, Kiba put the two sodas on the table in front of them and made himself comfortable between Naruto's legs resting his head on Naruto's chest and grabbing the remote and turning the television on.

"Oooo leave it here, todays a five hour marathon!"

Kiba rolled his eyes and grabbed a handful of popcorn, "You're such a kid."

Naruto chuckled and popped a few pieces of pop corn into his mouth. "These two remind me of us. They're best friends, they get into crazy adventures, and they're both gay and secretly sleeping with each other."

"Yeah, I can see that. You know...I was thinking..."

"That's a first," Naruto chuckled.

"I'm being serious here!"

"Alright ,alright. I'm sorry go on."

Kiba sighed, "I was thinking about asking someone out...but I'm not sure if I want to. You've slept with him, and I think that would be kind of weird."

"You're not being very specific, I've slept with a lot of people. Who is it exactly you want to ask out?"

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Long haired destiny freak? You want to ask him out?"

Kiba growled and folded his arms, "Forget it I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No offence buddy, but if you don't want to date someone just because I slept with them then your choices are going to be very limited. Besides, just because I slept with him you shouldn't let that stop you from dating him. If you really like him just go for it!"

Kiba smiled at Naruto and cuddled into him more, "I think I'll do that...thank you. Oh and one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Please stop groping me, I'm trying to watch the show."

Naruto chuckled to himself and tackled Kiba onto the opposite side of the couch, pinning his wrists against the cushion of the sofa; knocking the popcorn bowl off the couch.

"Hey! You better clean that-"

Naruto covered Kiba's mouth with his own slipping, his tongue into the boys mouth. After a few moments they broke their heated kiss.

"If you ask Hyuuga out and if he says yes this may be the last time we can do this. He doesn't look like the type who shares."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Alright fine but this is the last time tonight, it hasn't even been a-mm fuck Naruto"

Naruto ground his and Kiba's hips against each other making their half hard erections come to life. Kiba and Naruto began rutting their hips against each other desperately as they panted.

"Fuck me..."

Naruto smirked and sat up grabbing a hold of Kiba's legs resting them on his shoulders. Naruto thrusted inside Kiba not bothering to prepare him. Naruto leaned over kiba and began thrusting inside the boy as he licked and sucked on the boys neck giving it a rough bite here and there.

"Bas-bastard your going to leave me so many hickeys tomorrow. Do you remember what happened last time you mmm fuck...last time you did that?"

Naruto breathless laugh and began pounding into the boy beneath him with more force making the couch squeak beneath them. Kiba groaned Naruto's name loudly as the blond began hitting his spot over and over with every thrust. Kiba wrapped his arms around his best friend desperately as he began to pant and dig his nails into the skin beneath his fingers.

The blond wrapped his hand around the Kiba's erection and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. Kiba gave out one final groan arching his back as he came hard, spilling his seed on his and Naruto's stomachs. Naruto smirked and sat up and began pounding into the brunette at a faster pace making the couch squeak louder and louder with each thrust.

"Ahhh, fuck Kiba..." Naruto moaned at the top of his lungs cumming hard inside the brunette for the second time within the last hour.

Naruto sighed and pulled out of the Kiba, he then laid back down pulling his best friend back into his arms.

Kiba smiled in a satisfied manner, "You've gotten a lot better at that since we first started."

"Of course I have, I am the great sex god of the school after all."

The two boys became quiet as another episode of Spongebob came on.

"So...would that make Squidward Neji?"

Kiba glanced at his best friend as they began to laugh hysterically.

_End_

**Well then for those of you who stook around I hope you liked it. I imagine this is how these two spend their time together. You know watching tv shows and naughty rendezvous.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and if you don't mind SasuNaruSasu and like the idea of Neji/Kiba be sure to read Lying is the most fun...**

**Anyways until next time!**


End file.
